


Satisfied

by jiimiin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based off Satisfied from Hamilton, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, This is just the wedding fic in Amami's pov, Unrequited Love, amami is sad and angsty, he wants his friends to be happy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: "May you always be satisfied!"If Only he could rewind.rewindrewind(Tis a WIP)R E W I N D





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> MAY YOU ALWAAAAAAAAAAYS BE SATISFIED 
> 
> (WIP)

"Alright, Alright!", Kiibo cheered, "Let's give it to the best man, Amami Rantarou!" The blondish green haired male smiled and stood up from his seat. He lifts up his wine glass and waits for the audience's applause to die down. "A toast to the groom!", his words were repeated by the men. "To the Bride!", this time, his words were repeated by the females. "From your best friend, who is always by your side." He felt his heart sting when Saihara places a loving kiss on Ouma's cheek, but he continued to smile. "To your union and to the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied." Amami sets down his wine glass and sits down, occasionally glancing at Saihara. The young adult was smitten by the detective, but here he was, seeing that the love of his life was getting married to his best friend. 

If only he could rewind.

 

Rewind

 

_Rewind_

 

_**Rewind** _

 

_**R E W I N D** _

 

He looks around, seeing that the room's colors were turning into monochrome. He gasped and panic started to run through his body. Amami quietly excuses himself and runs out of the party room, hoping to get some fresh air to clear his mind. The green haired male heavily panted and opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the outside of the party room, he was outside of a monochrome scaled setting. He instantly recognized it, it was Shirogane's house. That meant he was at the welcoming party; when He first met Saihara. Amami watches two monochrome figures walk across the street, laughing to themselves. He knows who those two are; It's the past him and Ouma. The green haired male follows himself and Ouma inside the house, the first thing he sees is a 'Welcome Back' banner that was hung up on the wall.

_Amami laughs at Ouma excitement as he is being dragged across the street. "Hurry up Amami-chan! I don't wanna be late for once!" "Alright, Alright!", they grin and enter the house. The first thing he notices is the banner hung up on the wall and the huge crowd of people in one area of the house. He slightly smiled and goes to the corner, leaning against the wall. "Amami-chaaaaan", The supreme leader whined, "Come with meeeeee". The purple haired male tugged on his arms, trying to pull him towards the crown. Amami easily swats his hands away, "I'll join you soon." Ouma huffs and crosses his arms. "Fine." The green haired male simply chuckled and watches his friend push through the crowd. When his friend pushed the others away, he was able to catch a glimpse of who they were surrounding. His eyes widened and his cheeks began to have a pink tinge to them. Whoever they were surrounding was absolutely beautiful in his eyes. The person had inky black hair that shone blue in the artificial lights of the room, fairly pale but soft looking skin, a feminine eye shape and his gold eyes were the most enchanting thing he has ever seen. He snaps out of his daze when he realizes the others went back to crowding around the beautiful individual._

__

__

_After awhile, Amami grows bored. He looks up when he notices someone with inky black hair is approaching. "U-Uh, H-Hello, I'm S-Saihara Sh-Shuuichi." The green haired male felt his cheeks go warm and he dumbly nods. "I-I'm uh... what was my name? Um, Amami Rantarou." Saihara slightly giggles, "It's nice t-to meet y-you, Amami-kun". "L-Likewise, S-Saihara-kun". The two stand in an awkward silence before Himiko comes over and drags the detective away. The green haired male exhales a breathe that he had no idea that he was holding onto. His heart was beating rather wildly and it felt as if it were on fire. He lets out a shaky sigh before trying to regain his composure. Is this how it felt to be in love with someone? The feeling was so exhilarating and terrifying at the same time._

The green haired male watches his monochrome self walk upstairs, he remembers where he went; the 2nd floor balcony. Amami reluctantly followed after himself, knowing what was to come. The monochrome Amami sighed and leaned against the balcony's railing, gazing up at sky. For a setting so colorless, the night sky was just as beautiful as the original night was. Amami's eyes trailed to the door that lead back inside, knowing who was about to come out. He does a count down in his mind. '3...2...1...' As soon as he reached 1, The door opens and closes. Monochrome Saihara slightly smiles and walks over to Monochrome Amami, leaning against the railing as well. His Monochrome self glances at the detective, his cheeks darkened as if he was blushing.

_He sighed and decided he just needed some fresh air. The green haired male walks upstairs and to the balcony on the second floor. Amami leaned against the railing and sighed, gazing up at the starry sky. He hears the door to the balcony open, but he doesn't bother to check who's with him. The person walks over to him and leans against the railing as well. The green haired male glances at the person, his cheeks began to feel warm again once he realizes it's Saihara._


End file.
